


And it’s only in the quiet I can hear myself breathe

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin Hyunwoo, Bad guys, Enemies to Lovers, Good guy Kihyun, Implied Character Death, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Random Fluff, Smut, Stubborn Males, Violence, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Son Hyunwoo is a very talented assassin. Training from his teens to become the very best. He has his reasons for this of course but the job is still dark and gritty. He’s so close to his end goal he just has one last job to do that is paying an exorbitant amount of money. The obstacle? Yoo Kihyun. A male who has dedicated his existence to exposing the bad guys.But is he ready to face an Angel of Death?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 33
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but this AU idea has been burning a hole in my brain for weeks and I tried resisting ;-;

A male stepped over a very obvious body on the floor. The dim lighting of the room made it obvious the male was dead. Black gloves covered strong hands that wiped at a long, sharp knife. The room was silent even as the tall male moved around. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and sent a single text off. A second later the screen lit up. He accepted the call and silently held the phone against his ear. “It’s done.” A low, deep voice came from the man. Matching his all black clothing. He looked one last time at the scene around him before quietly slipping out of the room. 

This was Son Hyunwoo. And he was a very efficient assassin. 

He never grew up thinking he’d be one. He wasn’t apart of some assassin family. Actually he had lived a pretty normal life. He had loving parents, went to school, had friends. Your run of the mill happy childhood. And he was happy. It was probably the last time he was happy. When he was a senior in high school his world folded in on itself. He came home from school to a crime scene. The police said it was a murder suicide. Hyunwoo refused to believe them. His parents loved each other as much as they loved him. His Dad would never hurt his mother. And Hyunwoo refused to let it go. He continuously argued with the police, reporters, counselors. They didn’t know his parents. He did. 

Of course this brought attention that he never considered. Namely from the people who had orchestrated the whole thing. 

He got off lucky though. They tried to silence him and he did end up in the hospital. But he recovered. His wounds healed on the outside. The rage in his heart stayed. Once he was released from the hospital he disappeared. A young teenager digging through the belly of the underworld. If he wanted revenge he’d have to slink deep. He found a gang willing to take him in. Through them he became slowly efficient at killing. At hunting. He’d take small clues and find what he needed. While he became great he kept his revenge at the back of his mind. The darkness would train him and someday he’d fight back. 

————————————————————————

“A reporter?” 

Hyunwoo scoffed as he flipped through the small folder delivered to his house. He lived in a fairly remote area outside of the city. Better to lay low in. Plus he’d worked hard on his security system. The folder was outside of his gate this morning. He’d barely looked at it when he first brought it in but now that he had his coffee he decided to see what job was being offered. It was a lot of money for some reporter. He didn’t even have a picture to go with the information which made Hyunwoo scoff. The guy wasn’t some big shot obviously. But Hyunwoo didn’t ask questions. He filed away information from the folder before chucking it in his fireplace. Money was money. It just went to further his end goal anyways. 

“Sorry Yoo Kihyun, looks like your time is up.”

He sent a confirmation text off before strolling back down the hall to his bedroom. He needed to pack. 

————————————————————————

Finding where this Yoo Kihyun lived was surprisingly a pain in the ass. Whoever the male was he was smart enough to not draw attention to himself. It took Hyunwoo a couple of days to finally narrow down the apartment building he lived in. After schmoozing with an old grandma he got his apartment number. Now all he had to do was wait. He rented a motel room under a false name and laid out his clothing. Slipping in to a black button shirt he pulled a black suit jacket over it. Black slacks, black shoes, and black gloves. What would you expect from someone who needs to blend in to the darkness? His dark brown hair was styled off his face. He looked like some rich ceo with his charming features complimented by his muscular frame. Very deceiving indeed. 

Hyunwoo had to wait until after midnight to get close to the apartment. The Kihyun in question worked long hours by the look of it. Hyunwoo wondered vaguely what sort of information he had been digging up earlier in the day. Was it about corruption? Affairs? Money laundering? Hyunwoo amused himself with ideas as he waited for the lights to turn off in the apartment. He checked the weapons on him one last time. He wasn’t worried about this guy. He never worried anyways. He had no time to die if he was going to avenge his parents. Kihyun would just be another death under his belt toward the greater good. 

Or so he thought. 

Getting in to the apartment was embarrassingly easy. The building itself was old and so were the doors. Their locks having seen many years in their time was easy to pick. He worked quickly and silently. Slipping in to the dark apartment and shutting the door behind him. From what he could see it was a neat little space. Comfortable furniture and simple decor. It was incredibly tidy for some single guy who came home close to midnight. He slipped quietly down the short hallway; shoes making no sound. He took his time picking the right door. He even eased it open painfully slow. The last thing he needed was a door to freak. 

He moved silently in to the dark room; carefully picking his way across the floor. It was dark in there, barely any light filtered through the curtains. He could see a decent sized bed and a curled up form under the blankets on it. As he moved closer he realized the guy was quite tiny compared to him. Hyunwoo was a lot more broad and clearly taller. Standing by the bed he peered down at the sleeping form. This was going to be almost too easy. He considered his options before figuring he’d just use an old method. Namely just choking the poor guy so he wouldn’t have to worry about blood.

What was unexpected was the fight the man put up as soon as Hyunwoo grabbed at his neck. It was almost startling the way the man fought him. He had assumed this was going to be quick. But Kihyun had other plans. A good aimed flail smacked the lamp beside his bed illuminating the room. Hyunwoo took in the teary, fox like eyes that peered out of a pale face. Sharp nose and sharp jawline made him appear almost ethereal like some sort of fae. His hair was dark, probably black, and stood out even more against his pale skin. Hyunwoo’s hands loosened considerably before he just let go. He let go. World class assassin. And he released his damn target. 

Kihyun used the confusing reaction to fall out of bed while gasping. His lungs burned and his throat hurt. He was probably going to die of a heart attack. Hyunwoo seemed to shake himself out of the spell he was under and he grabbed Kihyun’s escaping figure by the back of the shirt. He yanked the smaller male against his chest before putting a gloved hand over his mouth. He locked him firmly against himself as the male squeaked. “Shht.” Hyunwoo hissed harshly. What was happening?! Never in his career had he hesitated. Why had he hesitated?! He wracked at his brain trying to answer his own question. He didn’t understand it. But when he saw Kihyun’s face, saw his eyes he felt something stir inside him that had long been dead. 

Kihyun was still fighting him, he noted in amusement, but his movements weren’t as strong. He was tiring when Hyunwoo had yet to break a sweat. His brain was on autopilot as he looked around briefly before dragging Kihyun out of the bedroom. The shorter male pulled at his arm trying to uncover his mouth to no luck. Like Hyunwoo would let him screech for help. His stronger form dragged Kihyun’s weaker one down the hall and out the front door. It occurred to him that even late at night dragging some flailing guy wasn’t the smartest idea so he jostled Kihyun harshly. “Behave before I get mad.” He murmured it so close to Kihyun’s ear that the small male shivered. 

He was content that Kihyun got the memo as the small male stumbled along with Hyunwoo. He led him back down to the street to a black, sleek car with tinted windows. He felt Kihyun stirring harder this time but Hyunwoo simply unlocked the door and shoved him in the passenger seat. Kihyun’s eyes were as wide as saucers and Hyunwoo was sure he was trying to not breathe. Did he think he’d melt in to the leather seat? He yanked the seat belt over Kihyun who finally whimpered. They locked eyes as Hyunwoo hovered over him. He was controlling his expression but internally he was screaming at himself. “Why-why?” Kihyun’s voice was scratchy, thick sounding from tears and Hyunwoo’s attack. Yet it was still weirdly soothing. “Someone wants you dead.” He replied quietly. 

He watched emotions flicker over Kihyun’s face as a fresh wave of tears escaped. “But you-you-...” confusion was obvious on the smaller man’s features. Hyunwoo knew what he was trying to say. It wasn’t lost on either of them that Hyunwoo was going to kill him. Or maim him at least. He looked away from Kihyun for a second checking to see if the street was still empty. “I changed my mind.” That was all Hyunwoo offered up before he went to slide in the driver’s seat. He noted that Kihyun sat absolutely still as if he were a statue and with that in mind Hyunwoo drove them away from Kihyun’s apartment.

————————————————————————

Kihyun was exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. Not only did he almost die but now he was kidnapped. Was he kidnapped? Or was the angel of death taking him somewhere else to kill him? Kihyun knew he was turning stones he shouldn’t. But he refused to let criminals and corruption win. Too long had he watched as crime increased and good people were swept up in it. One of his best friends had lost their life to it. That was when Kihyun realized there wasn’t enough done to punish the bad guys; there wasn’t enough people willing to risk it all. So he did. He would move every few months to leave less of a trail. He used false names when getting information. Kihyun had thought he was doing well with laying low while digging but apparently not well enough. 

He had no idea he actually fell asleep until he felt himself being jostled very slightly. The car had obviously stopped so the gentle motion from driving had faded enough for Kihyun to stir. It took him a second to realize he was being carried. God what sort of nightmare was this?! He knew it had to be the man from earlier; the cologne gave him away. Kihyun was afraid to open his eyes. There was more shuffling and Kihyun felt himself being set down somewhere soft. This was it. It had to be it. Any moment now and he was going to be killed. He’d be throttled to death or something just as terrible. And why did his killer have to be so good looking?! Was the universe laughing at him?! 

He waited a tense moment until the sound of a door closing made him open his eyes. He was in a large bedroom in a big bed with soft blankets under him. It was dim in there as faint morning light was beginning to filter in through the blinds. “What the fuck?” Kihyun whispered to himself. This was obviously a bedroom that had been used before. There was no torture equipment anywhere though. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up with a confused look on his face. Was this?...That made no sense but was it that guy’s room? The scent clinging to the blankets wouldn’t let Kihyun come up with a different scenario. 

This was definitely that man’s bedroom.

————————————————————————

Kihyun had miraculously dozed off again after curling himself up in a tight ball as far from the door as possible. If he moved wrong he’d fall off the side of the bed. The door opening woke him immediately as his nerves were already frayed. He stared wide eyed at the dark doorway before the taller man walked in carrying a plate. He had changed from his suit to sweat pants and a tee shirt. Which was weird considering he was supposed to be killing Kihyun. He moved closer to the bed as Kihyun tensed up and he was then surprised when the male sat the plate down. He pushed it towards Kihyun before standing there awkwardly. It was a sandwich but it looked like a five star meal with how hungry Kihyun felt. 

He found himself reaching for the plate before his survival instincts kicked back in and his hand froze in the air. He glanced at the man and narrowed his eyes after a moment. Apparently the guy realized what was happening and snorted, “It’s not poisoned.” His voice was deep and pleasant on Kihyun’s ears. “That’s what I’d say if I poisoned something.” Kihyun replied back with a frown. The man blinked and laughed once, “Poisoned a lot of people then?” He responded in mocking amusement. “Have you?” Kihyun snipped back and immediately regretted it. “Do you really want to know or should I force feed you?” The man’s tone has dropped slightly reminding Kihyun that he really shouldn’t be arguing with him. 

Kihyun sighed loudly and finally pulled the plate beside him. He leaned his back against the headboard of the bed now. He felt eyes on him and he realized the man was still standing there. “If I eat this will you let me go? I won’t tell anyone anything.” He had picked the sandwich up and tried to look as innocent as possible. The man raised a brow but said nothing. They had a stare off before Kihyun scowled at him. “Will you at least tell me your name?!” He felt frustration clawing at his skin. He hated being in the dark, being left out of information. Sure the guy was clearly very dangerous but Kihyun was running off fear and adrenaline currently. There was still silence as he finally raised the sandwhich to his mouth to nibble a small piece off. 

“Hyunwoo.”

The voice spoke again from the stoic looking male. Kihyun’s eyes glanced up at him again as his jaw froze with chewing. “My name.” The man, Hyunwoo apparently, added in. Swallowing the minuscule bite Kihyun nodded slightly at him. This was good right? Make Hyunwoo feel like he could relate to him or something so he’d let him go; at least wasn’t that what they did in movies? “I’m Kih-Kihyun but I’m sure you know that.” He spoke quietly now as he gobbled the sandwich down. Hey if he died at least he’d die full! Hyunwoo nodded once at him as if to confirm what he said. “Finish eating we have to leave.” Hyunwoo broke the silence between them again as Kihyun gaped at him.

“Le-leave? What? Why would I leave with you?!” Kihyun scrambled off the bed, “Please just-just let me go okay? I won’t say anything I’ll pretend you don’t exist I’ll say I went crazy I-“ He was babbling trying to come up with ideas or suggestions that would somehow convince Hyunwoo to release him but was cut off by a hand closing over his mouth again. “Do you think I’m the only one they’ll send?” Hyunwoo’s voice lacked emotion and was low enough that Kihyun had to focus on it. “You’re as good as dead if you leave” Hyunwoo said still lacking much emotion, “What will you do Kihyun?” The hand covering his mouth felt scorching now. Both men stared at one another now. Kihyun’s vision was slowly obscured by tears and Hyunwoo could only watch them fall. 

A smaller hand yanked on Hyunwoo’s wrist to pull the hand off Kihyun’s mouth. “Aren’t you going to kill me anyway?” The teary eyed male’s voice came out trembling but he glared as fiercely as he could at Hyunwoo. The taller male was silent still, watching him carefully. “You tried to-to strangle me and now you’re-“ Kihyun gestured around frustration oozing from his movements. “Why? Just tell me why!” Surprisingly Kihyun shoved at Hyunwoo now who honestly barely moved but it was still pretty ballsy. Usually Hyunwoo would have decimated anyone who put their hands on him and yet he felt no violent urge towards Kihyun. “I can’t” Hyunwoo finally said and caught Kihyun’s hand as it came at him again, “Do as I say, it’ll be a lot easier.” He squeezed the wrist once making Kihyun wince before letting it go. They glared at each other before Kihyun finally looked away making Hyunwoo feel relieved. 

What had Hyunwoo started?


	2. Chapter 2

They found themselves once again in Hyunwoo’s car. It was a nice car and the ride would have been enjoyable except for the circumstances. Kihyun wasn’t quite sure what to expect anymore or if he’d even make it out of this whole experience alive. He couldn’t wrap his head around Hyunwoo. Why was he keeping Kihyun alive? Who did he work for? Honestly he was confused as it seemed like Hyunwoo was trying to help him. He was pretty sure this was the Twilight Zone and that thought did little to soothe him. He could only watch as businesses passed by; slowly filtering out as they moved down the road.

Hyunwoo wasn’t without a plan. Okay originally he was but after he got home he had been able to think. You see in his line of work you don’t really have friends. Hyunwoo had made an exception. Granted he didn’t go around calling the man his friend but they both knew. Lee Hoseok had been the muscle in the gang that took Hyunwoo in years ago. He never understood how such a softie in hulk form got dragged in to a life of crime. Until he met his boyfriend. Chae Hyungwon owed the gang a lot of money and he had become a pretty item they loaned out to their allies. Basically a sex worker to please the higher ups when they’d all meet if requested. Hyunwoo knew Hoseok had feelings for the man but he didn’t know how much until they ran off together. 

That was years ago and they had stayed in touch with Hyunwoo. He had killed a few people trying to find them for free and his friends could live in a quiet sort of peace. They would use burner phones and such to get in contact with him. Luckily they were just as smart and organized as Hyunwoo so it wasn’t a surprise they’d assist him in ways. Namely getting information when he was in the middle of something or getting him accommodations under a false name. Which brings us back to the present; while Kihyun slept Hyunwoo had spoken briefly to Hoseok. The male was worried but had found Hyunwoo a nice little vacation rental near a beach. It was pretty isolated. Perfect. 

Hoseok had casually asked Hyunwoo what he was thinking but he couldn’t even explain it. How do you tell someone you took one look at your next hit and felt your heart stirring? He didn’t even know Kihyun yet his brain demanded he look twice. Hyunwoo glanced at the male in question who seemed determined to not look at Hyunwoo. He was leaning closer to the car door and clutching the seatbelt. Whoever wanted him dead was loaded which meant finding out who they were was going to be a lot easier than assumed. Hyunwoo had accepted money from all sorts of gangs; tracking this one down wouldn’t be a problem. He peered at Kihyun again before finally speaking, “It’s going to be a couple hours, you should sleep.” He noticed Kihyun had tensed up at his voice. 

He was pretty sure he heard Kihyun mutter something about being left in the wilderness but aside from that the shorter male didn’t reply.

————————————————————————

Kihyun woke to a hand gently shaking him. Even being gentle he startled awake and almost throttled himself with the seatbelt. Hyunwoo was crouched by the passenger door looking at him with a raised brow. He scowled at the bigger man and unbuckled himself. He felt stiff getting out of the car and stretched his limbs while peering around. He could smell the ocean before he saw it. It was down a short dirt road and his feet itched to walk in the sand. There was a small house off to the side that looked weather worn but stable. It was probably older than Kihyun but he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t even know vacation homes like this existed anymore. They looked like they were so far off the grid that his cellphone wouldn’t even work. He froze before face palming when he realized he didn’t have it to begin with. 

Hyunwoo appeared beside him carrying a large duffel bag. He merely indicated with his head and Kihyun had no choice but to follow him inside. It was just as old inside but it was kind of charming. It made Kihyun think of old movies. He paused in the small living area as Hyunwoo disappeared down a short hallway before reappearing without the bag. He hugged his waist as the two now stared at each other. “What no dungeon?” Kihyun suddenly asked while scowling at Hyunwoo. The bigger male looked surprised before rolling his eyes, “If you want me to restrain you just ask.” He turned on his heel and went in to the kitchen as Kihyun stood there shocked. He felt a lot of things at once; anger, frustration, fear, and the intense urge to escape. 

And what do you think the ever wise Kihyun did? He bolted like a scared jackrabbit. Where was he going to go? Who knows! But his feet hit the dirt running and that was all that mattered. Actually what mattered was could Kihyun run super fast because the answer to that question was no not at all. It was a good effort but the next thing Kihyun knew was a large body tackled him abruptly so they hit the ground. He wheezed from impact and tried scrambling away but felt rough hands yank him back. He kicked and screeched as he fought against Hyunwoo’s hands. “Let go of me!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt Hyunwoo yank him hard towards him again before the bigger man looked over him with a fierce scowl. Kihyun froze before trying to grapple with Hyunwoo again. 

Kihyun was shocked a second later when Hyunwoo held his wrists in one hand and pulled his arms above his head to pin them to the dirt. A hand closed over Kihyun’s throat now as Hyunwoo’s eyes burned with anger. “Fight me all you want! And then you get away but what will you do when the next guy comes?” The bigger man hissed down at him, “Will you fight all of them? What weapons will you use? You will die if you leave why can’t you understand that?!?” He ended the last part of the sentence on a yell. The air around them was crackling with tension. Kihyun was pretty sure Hyunwoo had scared off the birds chirping earlier. They both sneered at one another until Kihyun’s vision was obscured by tears again. All his frustration and fear exploded making him suddenly sob loudly which startled Hyunwoo. Kihyun’s hands and throat were released immediately as Hyunwoo scooted away from him. 

The silence around them was interrupted by the loud sobs coming from the male in the ground. Kihyun had rolled up in lo a ball now while Hyunwoo watched. He was trying to save the smaller man but why did it hurt to seem him so upset? Kihyun’s hands were covering his face now while Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of something to do. 

How long did they sit for? Hyunwoo’s legs were numb at this point but Kihyun had quieted down slightly. Hyunwoo moved up closer to him now, “It’s getting late.” That was all he could say before he finally just scooped up the smaller male. Kihyun didn’t struggle nor respond he just seemed to fold more in to himself as Hyunwoo carried him carefully inside. He moved down the short hallway to a quaint bedroom with a queen sized bed. It wasn’t lost on him that Hoseok found a place with one bedroom. He gingerly laid Kihyun down on it and hesitated now. “Are you hungry?” He hoped that came out softly. Instead of responding the smaller, exhausted looking male rolled to face away from him. 

Hyunwoo figured this would happen but he still felt unease in his stomach. He finally nodded even though Kihyun wouldn’t see it and made his way out of the room. He had nothing to do around the little house so he did what he always did; clean his weapons. They needed to be in pristine condition at a moment’s notice. Eventually Hoseok or Hyungwon would call with hopefully some more information. He needed distraction if not he was going to end up staring down the hallway trying to figure out what to do with Kihyun. 

————————————————————————

Hyunwoo had been so busy spacing out that he almost missed the sound of bare feet on the floor. His eyes glanced over to a sleep rumpled Kihyun who just emerged from the bedroom. The shorter male rubbed an eye while looking at Hyunwoo. “Can I take a shower?” His voice was rough from sleep and crying but he still sounded like music to Hyunwoo. “Huh? Of course.” He stood with a stretch and brushed past Kihyun momentarily. Of course he had no clothes in Kihyun’s size but he managed to fish out sweatpants and a tee shirt for the male. Handing them over Kihyun muttered a muted thank you before disappearing in to the bathroom. The strange tense air slowly disappeared as Hyunwoo leaned tiredly against the hallway wall. 

In the bathroom Kihyun stood under a flow of hot water while trying to sort out his own head. Washing the dirt and grime from himself was relieving but he still felt keyed up. Everything was too much. He knew he was in danger with the things he did but actually physically being in it versus thinking about it was a whole new ball game. And that man out there didn’t make sense to him; he wouldn’t stay neatly labeled. One minute Kihyun would witness a softness to him and another he’d be scary. How could he hop from emotions and confuse him! Kihyun frowned at himself. It had to be some sort of trick. He’d have to pretend to fall for it, lay low. Once he found out who was after him he could make better decisions. 

With a decisive nod Kihyun turned the shower off. Alright Hyunwoo play time was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter of sorts

Hyunwoo almost fell off the couch at how adorable Kihyun looked in his bigger clothes. After the male had started showering Hyunwoo had returned to casually reclining. They would need dinner soon but he knew nothing about Kihyun so he wanted to ask his preferences. When the bathroom door opened Hyunwoo had also considered that Kihyun would retreat back in to the bedroom but the shorter male calmly walked in to the small living room. His black hair hung on his forehead making him appear even more youthful. Hyunwoo wanted to protect him. He quickly banished that thought when he realized he’d been staring. 

“Are you hungry?”

Hyunwoo almost winced at how gruff his voice sounded. To be fair he spent a lot of time hiding away when he wasn’t on a job. If Kihyun cared about the tone he didn’t say anything simply nodded. They both wandered in to the kitchen as Kihyun opened the fridge with a raised eyebrow. Hyunwoo stood awkwardly by the kitchen entrance now. Hoseok had probably sent a boat load of healthy food to the house. The man was built like a beast and was very watchful with his dietary needs. After a moment Kihyun pulled a few things out. He glanced at Hyunwoo, “Can you chop vegetables?” Like an obedient puppy Hyunwoo nodded. He wondered vaguely what people would think seeing someone like him being domestic. 

“Probably shouldn’t give you a knife but-“

Kihyun muttered as he deposited a few vegetables for Hyunwoo to chop before setting a rather large kitchen knife down. He heard Hyunwoo snort in amusement but chose to ignore it. The sudden chopping made Kihyun jump slightly and he cleared his throat as if it hadn’t happened. On one hand it was nice to not have to do everything but Kihyun had been used to being alone around dinner time. He felt awkward. Aside from the fact the man a foot away had tried to kill him. They both sort of danced around each other in the too small but quaint kitchen. By the time they were sitting by the coffee table the silence wasn’t as bad. Hyunwoo gobbled down his share enthusiastically which at least gave Kihyun an ego boost. 

He was washing the few dishes they used when Hyunwoo entered the kitchen. The taller man had a jacket and shoes on. Kihyun blinked at him, “Are we going somewhere?” He asked carefully. Hyunwoo looked at him confused for a moment before shaking his head, “I’m just going to look around a little.” He said slowly as if he was considering how to word it. For some reason Kihyun felt a wave of uneasiness in his stomach but he just nodded. Hyunwoo was gone from the kitchen in the blink of an eye leaving Kihyun to finish drying the dishes before walking softly back in to the living room. It was dark out already and he realized since they were so far from the city that everything looked darker. Which was eerie. 

He turned in a circle before scoffing. This was silly! He was a grown man! Kihyun padded down the short hallway back in to the bedroom. He sat on the unmade bed and huffed. Besides Hyunwoo would probably be back any minute now or something. Then it would be back to awkward silences. Kihyun fell back on to the comforter with a sigh. Even the short nap he took didn’t seem to take away all that weary tiredness from the events he found himself in. He let his eyes slip closed briefly figuring he’d wake up to Hyunwoo coming back. Or maybe the big man would get eaten by a bear or something. Kihyun snorted at the thought before dozing off. 

Kihyun woke with a start a short while later. The bedroom was dark and he was still laying sprawled out like he had been. Stretching his arms the shorter man slowly stood and crept up to the bedroom door. The hallway and living room were dark still. Kihyun squinted against the darkness now to no avail. “Hello?” His voice sounded way too quiet. Where the hell was that jerk at anyways?! Kihyun swallowed and walked slowly down the hall. “Hello?” He called out softly again. He peered in to the still dark kitchen with sudden apprehension. The empty kitchen made him sigh in relief until an arm looped around him from behind and a hand closed around his throat so fast he couldn’t even squeak. His heart was thundering as he grabbed at one of the arms until a familiar voice murmured in his ear, “Do you see now? How vulnerable you are.”

Kihyun’s hair stood up and goosebumps broke out over his skin. He recognized Hyunwoo’s voice as soon as he spoke and he was terrified but relieved. I mean the guy said he wasn’t going to kill him right? He swallowed as best he could and hoped the slight jolt of an attempted nod registered to Hyunwoo. The hand holding his throat loosened but the arm around his chest stayed tight. Warm fingers stroked over Kihyun’s adam’s apple and followed the movement as he swallowed. “What-what are you trying to do?” He asked with a strained voice. “I told you someone wants you dead” Hyunwoo replied as the hand now stroked along his jaw, “You need to understand how much trouble you’re in.” If he didn’t know any better he’d say Hyunwoo just nuzzled his head. After a long pause the arm and hand holding him let go. 

Kihyun all but sprang forward away from Hyunwoo. He turned on his heel and stared at the other male like he was nuts. “I don’t think that was necessary!” He scowled at the taller male who leaned against the wall casually. As if he hadn’t just wrapped almost his whole body around Kihyun. Hyunwoo’s eyes watched him like a predator and all that offense he felt towards the man’s actions took a back seat to that look. He huffed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. “Well if you’re done playing boogeyman I’m going to bed!” He immediately escaped back down the hall trying to save face as much as possible. “What an irritating man.” Kihyun muttered to himself. He just needed to figure out who was trying to kill him. Tomorrow he was going to try to gather information. 

Movement in the corner of his eyes announced Hyunwoo coming in to the room while removing clothes. Kihyun almost hit the ceiling, “What are you doing?!” He scowled at Hyunwoo who looked at him in both irritation and amusement at this point. “I’m going to bed.” He indicated at the bed between them now as Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him, “Sleep on the couch!” He threw himself on the bed hoping his glare was fierce. “That couch is tiny why don’t you sleep on it?” Hyunwoo retorted as he yanked his pants down his legs. Kihyun felt a blush crawl across his face and looked somewhere else. “I’m the victim here.” His voice wasn’t as confident now and Hyunwoo’s hum of amusement told him he wasn’t feeling empathetic currently. “And I’m keeping you alive so-“ With that said Hyunwoo sat on the other side of the bed. 

Okay so they were at an impasse. Usually Kihyun wasn’t nearly as stubborn but he’d had a trying 24 hours and the majority of it was Hyunwoo’s fault. “Fine.” He grimaced before facing away from Hyunwoo and snuggling deeper in to his pillow. The warm chuckle that followed made something hot clench in Kihyun’s stomach but he chose to ignore it. Clearly his body was being stupid. Hyunwoo laid down right after and Kihyun found himself begrudgingly appreciating the warmth coming off the larger male. He still felt knots of dread and fear clutching him whenever he took a breath but he wasn’t going to admit that while scary it was still nice having someone so close.

Kihyun knew he’d dozed off at some point and he woke up probably painfully early if the sky turning blue told him anything. He didn’t have his phone to confirm anyways. It was still silent in the room aside from even breathing beside him indicating Hyunwoo was still asleep. He turned very carefully over to look at the bigger man. He was stupidly attractive. Plush lips and strong shoulders. In a perfect world maybe they could have met under better circumstances. But of course the world they both apparently waded in was very far from perfect. He looked at him for a few more minutes before facing the ceiling. He had to figure out how to get out of this mess. 

It would be better for the both of them


	4. Chapter 4

The bed had suddenly grown colder on one side. This roused Hyunwoo from a dreamless sleep. It took him a second to fully wake up and comprehend. He stretched a hand out slowly and brushed against sheet. Eyes cracked open and he realized the bed was empty where Kihyun had been. He sat up quickly and stared at the empty space as if Kihyun would suddenly materialize. When that of course didn’t happen he rolled out of bed with a curse. How stupid he was! Why had he slept so damn soundly? Actually he didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole. He looked around anxiously until he spied some sweatpants and violently yanked them on. 

His long legs took him down the hall quickly. “Kihyun?” He called out loudly. What are the odds he’s in the kitchen? Hyunwoo peered in only to see emptiness. Okay bad. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently. “Kihyun you in there?” He called through the door. After a moment he opened it and looked inside. Empty. He cursed loudly again and ran around looking for his shoes. The nerve of that guy! Hyunwoo scrambled out the front door cursing loudly. “That stubborn idiot!” He hissed as he approached his car, “I swear Kihyun if you-“ He had been about to go on a roll of expletives when a voice spoke up behind him. “Kihyun what?” 

Hyunwoo spun around with wide eyes to see the man he’d been looking for. Kihyun wore a loose shirt that looked a lot like Hyunwoo’s. He had on shorts cinched tight to keep them from falling and had sand on his feet. His black hair was tousled by the wind and he peered at Hyunwoo with an eyebrow raised sky high. “Where-...where were you?” Hyunwoo had first come off gruff but quickly corrected himself. He saw the shorter male eye him for a moment before pointing over his shoulder with a thumb, “I was looking at the ocean.” The sand had been obvious but Hyunwoo wasn’t sure how to approach a situation that didn’t happen. Kihyun had not run off and Hyunwoo definitely looked like an ass. He ran a hand through his messy hair now feeling his ears heat up. “Did you think I left?” There was amusement in Kihyun’s voice as he asked which made Hyunwoo scowl at him now. 

“I was just checking.” He replied with a huff as if that didn’t answer Kihyun’s question. “Checking that I didn’t leave.” Kihyun replied with growing amusement. Hyunwoo was about to argue as Kihyun turned towards the house, “Let’s have breakfast.” He didn’t give Hyunwoo a chance to respond as he sauntered off. The taller male stood there blinking and finally stomped off after the shorter male. 

————————————————————————

The shower was running with Kihyun in it as Hyunwoo checked his cellphone. He had a text from Hoseok with information he dug up. Hyunwoo scrolled through the wall of text with a scowl. According to Hoseok with the amount of money offered there was only three groups capable of the funds. And of course they were the worst and most heavily guarded. Hyunwoo felt frustration welling up. Then again he shouldn’t have been surprised. Kihyun definitely seemed stubborn enough to tread where he shouldn’t. He peered down the hall making sure the water was still running before calling Hoseok. 

“Do they still go to those clubs?” Hyunwoo asked as soon as Hoseok answered. He heard a light chuckle at his lack of greeting before Hoseok answered, “You’re in luck they do.” Hyunwoo almost sighed in relief. He knew those rich guy clubs. The bigger named ones he’d been in a few times so there was less chance of a surprise. He had to figure out who wanted Kihyun dead and at the same time keep Kihyun from actually dying. He felt frustration welling up in his chest. His parents killers were among those rich assholes. Maybe not the specific guy or girl but whoever had paid for it done. Hyunwoo had a weird thought that maybe his parents and Kihyun’s contract could be related in some way? That would be two birds one stone he supposed. “Alright thank you Hoseok, I’m going to drop in.” Hyunwoo finally muttered to his friend. He needed to start getting answers. And maybe cracking skulls. 

“I’m coming.”

Hyunwoo almost threw his phone at the sudden voice. He managed to hang up before swiveling his head to stare at Kihyun. The shorter male had a towel secured around his waist showing off his lean but surprisingly muscular build. His hair was hanging down on his forehead instead of styled making him seem less intimidating. Except Hyunwoo knew he’d use his viper tongue if necessary. “Excuse me?” Was the only dumb thing he could think to reply. Kihyun rolled his eyes at Hyunwoo now. “You’re going to scope out information right? I want to know whose trying to kill me” Kihyun was ticking off his fingers while speaking, “So I’m coming along.” He cocked his head to the side now and waited. There was a tense couple of seconds between them where Hyunwoo stared at him before laughing. “No you aren’t.” 

He continued to chuckle in amusement as he brushed past Kihyun in to the small bedroom. “Either you take me or I’ll leave myself.” The words were spoken behind him and Hyunwoo slowly turned around on his heel. Kihyun stood there with his jaw set stubbornly and didn’t flinch at the hard gaze Hyunwoo had. “I could keep you here.” Hyunwoo replied. They continued their stare down. “You could but finding information out is my job and I can help.” At least that smugness had left Kihyun’s voice. Hyunwoo rubbed at his nape while eyeing the half naked man. “That’s a terrible idea.” He finally said and he could almost feel Kihyun trying to kill him with a glare. “It’s not! Two heads are better than one!” Hyunwoo held his laugh in at that desperate remark. He bent down and grabbed a small bag to set on the bed. 

He didn’t know Kihyun had moved closer until he felt a hand gripping his shirt. “Please” Kihyun’s voice sounded suspiciously wobbly, “Please I need to go with you. I’m trapped in a nightmare and I always knew-knew I’d end up dead one day” Kihyun’s fingers tightened in Hyunwoo’s shirt, “You don’t turn stones like I have without repercussions, I’ll probably die like my-“ At this point Kihyun froze. “I need to go with you.” He had collected himself enough to whisper that. Hyunwoo stared straight ahead at the wall as his heart cracked a little. Die like who? Or what? He really wanted to ask but glancing back at Kihyun told him that was a bad idea at the moment. The smaller male’s eyes threatened to spill over with tears as he looked at Hyunwoo. The world was testing him. “Fine. But you need to do everything that I say.” Hyunwoo grit his teeth as he spoke. “I promise I’ll listen completely!” Kihyun replied quickly. He almost snorted at that knowing Kihyun probably wouldn’t. Or he’d at least question everything. 

“We need to get you clothes.” 

Hyunwoo said with a solemn look. He could see a nervous glint in Kihyun’s eyes but the smaller male just nodded. 

————————————————————————

Hyunwoo had felt his wallet crying once they had returned to the little vacation house. They had drove an hour away to find some place to get clothes. Kihyun was like a whirlwind with outfits. He’d almost looked giddy running around looking at stuff. Had it been for any other reason Hyunwoo would have been happy. But they were going to tread dangerous waters so his mood couldn’t reflect the happy atmosphere. He was standing in the living room now waiting for Kihyun. Hyunwoo had already changed in to a charcoal colored suit jacket and matching pants. He wore a tight button up under the open jacket with at least two buttons undone. He’d styled his hair off his forehead and checked his watch again right as Kihyun entered. 

Hyunwoo’s mouth went dry. Kihyun stood a few feet away in a black, long sleeve silk shirt with a v-neck. He had on black jeans that were tight like a second skin and black dress shoes. His neck had a thin black choker around it and there were two shiny silver studs in his ears. His fox like eyes were faintly rimmed with eyeliner making them even more mesmerizing. His lips had a faint sheen to them from a clear gloss and he raised a hand to fix his hair when he realized Hyunwoo was staring at him. “What?” Kihyun’s cheeks were dusted red now and Hyunwoo looked away. “We need to go now.” Was all he replied with. 

They both approached the car as Hyunwoo opened the trunk to set the bag he had messed with earlier in. It opened slightly to reveal a large hunting knife, rope, and a small handgun. Kihyun’s eyes were wide like saucers as Hyunwoo ignored him. He reached in to the bag to pull out his black gloves and to hand Kihyun a face mask. The shorter male looked down at the mask in his hand with a startled expression. It was a lace mask, not enough to protect from dust but definitely enough to make the wearer mysterious and sexy. “Uh what’s this?” He asked with furrowed brows. Hyunwoo shut the trunk and looked at him, “You can’t be recognized.” He said as if it were obvious. “But this?” Kihyun hissed holding the mask up. 

Hyunwoo raised a brow, “The place we’re going to caters to certain types with certain things as entertainment” He replied slowly, “Tonight you’ll be mine.” The larger male brushed past him to open the driver’s door as Kihyun slowly rounded the vehicle. Entertains? He looked down at the mask in his hands with the horrifying realization that Hyunwoo probably meant people versed in sex. Entertainment brought for rich men. Objects for their amusement. Kihyun suddenly had a bad feeling about his own acting skills. He crushed the mask in his hand while exhaling before climbing in the car. He was nervous but he knew this may be the only chance he has to understand everything. And maybe understand Hyunwoo in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

You ever get performance anxiety? Kihyun had performance anxiety the minute they had left the small vacation home. And he knew it would take a couple of hours before they reached the city. Which meant Kihyun got to sit in the passenger seat watching the scenery and considering all his life choices. Hyunwoo had been ever harder to read than usual. Not like the man was an open book to begin with. But sometimes Kihyun could catch glimpses of emotion in his eyes. Now the taller male stared straight ahead with a tense jaw. This was not reassuring at all. 

Kihyun had thought back to right before they left the house. He chewed nervously on his lip recalling the conversation. 

_”Try to not speak unless it’s absolutely necessary. There will be eyes and ears everywhere so we can’t screw this up. I need to see who is still out mingling around; the dirty ones never shy away from the light” Hyunwoo had spoke sternly, “I have to keep my hand on you at the very least; something that says you belong to me.” When Hyunwoo said that last part they both had turned somewhat red but Kihyun just nodded slowly. If Hyunwoo had hoped Kihyun had changed his mind he didn’t say, he simply started the car and stayed silent._

The city lights where almost blinding when they rolled in to the city. Kihyun had pulled the face mask on as soon as Hyunwoo indicated for him to do so. They had parked a short way down from a two story club that was lit up like Christmas. Hyunwoo put a very expensive looking Rolex on his wrist before glancing at Kihyun finally. Did he grimace or was that a trick of the light? Kihyun fixed his black hair one last time before clambering after Hyunwoo. Now was one of those awkward moments. They both kind of stared at each other as if they were both aliens. It was almost ridiculous how embarrassing the air had become. It wasn’t like they’d been very friendly with one another. Granted Kihyun felt that was pretty justified. 

Finally Hyunwoo seemed to collect himself and he stepped up to Kihyun. They shared one last glance before Hyunwoo’s face was stoic once more. An arm brushed Kihyun’s waist making him jump slightly. The taller male said nothing simply wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. He led the shorter male up to the club door now and flashed money at a bouncer. When the bouncer looked at the two of them Kihyun felt Hyunwoo pinch him lightly. Shit he was standing like a statue! Way too stiff. He leaned himself more in to Hyunwoo and ran a hand slowly across his abs. The bouncer seemed satisfied and let the two males in. He felt Hyunwoo shift to lean down towards him more, “Don’t leave my side.” He spoke it close enough to Kihyun’s ear that he was glad a mask covered half his face. This was so stupid. Kihyun had gone under cover before! And Hyunwoo had tried to kill him! God his pride was really taking a hit lately. 

The club was loud. Music pumping at high volume with the bass making Kihyun’s bones rattle. There was flashing lights and yet it still felt dim. He could see couches and tables in little dark nooks for privacy. Well whatever privacy they could afford. Hyunwoo held Kihyun close to him; close enough Kihyun could smell the soap he had used in the shower. His face was probably flaming red but luckily the dim lighting around the bar and the mask helped cover it up. Hyunwoo said something to the bartender; getting himself a shot of some liquid and a more colorful drink for Kihyun. Should he be offended? He side eyed the bigger man who leaned against the bar casually while glancing around. Kihyun went to grab his drink and right after he took a big sip he felt Hyunwoo’s hand snake down under his right hip bone. He was tucked in against Hyunwoo and a hard place at this rate. He was almost tempted to elbow Hyunwoo, almost.

It wasn’t so bad though. Okay no it was bad but also Hyunwoo felt so solid against Kihyun that he almost forgot why they were there. Which would have been great really. Until a sleazy looking man approached them. He waved at the bartender to refill Hyunwoo’s drink as he approached. Kihyun shifted nervously as the man eyed him for a moment. “Haven’t seen you before” The man said to Hyunwoo, “New business?” Hyunwoo gulped his second shot so fast Kihyun wasn’t sure he actually tasted it. “I invest.” Was all Hyunwoo offered as he shifted to tighten his grip on Kihyun. The man looked at Kihyun now appreciatively after Hyunwoo spoke. Instead of being a compliment it made Kihyun want to take about twelve showers. He didn’t like being eyed like some sort of item at a super market. Hyunwoo’s hand stayed tight on his hip at least. Was he doing it to be reassuring or to play the part?

“Oh? Is this one of your investments?” The man indicated at Kihyun with the glass he was holding. Offended didn’t begin to explain what Kihyun felt; but as if sensing the outrage Hyunwoo brought his other hand to Kihyun’s jaw to turn his head. He looked down at Kihyun now, “You could say that.” There was something dark in Hyunwoo’s eyes but it wasn’t threatening. It made goosebumps break out over Kihyun’s skin. He managed to reign it in as he once again brought a hand up to stroke over Hyunwoo’s chest seductively or well as seductively as he could manage at the moment. He could feel the muscles built up underneath the button up shirt he wore. Hyunwoo was very fit indeed. Which made Kihyun want to snort in amusement thinking he could have outran him. His fingers brushed over one of Hyunwoo’s pec muscles now. Kihyun low key felt lucky the male had left his suit jacket open. At some point Hyunwoo and the guy began talking about things that flew over Kihyun’s head. Was it code? Was it just confusing? Who knows! Kihyun kept his hand on Hyunwoo though, at least the contact was somewhat reassuring. 

Kihyun felt restless standing around. He could feel Hyunwoo’s hand had shifted to stroke his lower back as he spoke. He knew he should pay attention, should memorize whatever they were saying. But Hyunwoo’s hand felt scalding against him and he couldn’t concentrate. He was in the middle of thinking of an exit strategy when Hyunwoo very subtly tensed up. Kihyun glanced calmly at Hyunwoo before following his line of vision to an older male who entered surrounded by women and bodyguards. The man was being obnoxiously loud and showing off. He felt a cold feeling of unease slide down his spine. Something about that man had alarm bells ringing in his ears. And clearly Hyunwoo heard them too as his eyes flicked from the older male to the obnoxious one in front of them. 

Kihyun had looked away finally to peer at the obnoxious guy. He was looking at Kihyun like he was a piece of meat. He wasn’t entirely sure that Hyunwoo was even listening to the guy but Kihyun’s survival instincts had him hanging on to every word. “You know I got a few uh investments of my own” The man was still eyeing Kihyun in an off putting way, “Maybe we could share?” If Kihyun looked any more shocked he’d be surprised. Hyunwoo was still distracted between the two men. Kihyun could only shiver in distaste as the man got closer. Hyunwoo had to be oblivious right now didn’t he? When Kihyun wanted to mace this creep and Hyunwoo just had to jump in to business mode! “Don’t touch me.” Kihyun hissed out in a warning, low in tone but enough for the man to hear. Compliant? No Kihyun was not. The man seemed slightly annoyed but masked it with an amused smirk. 

“Don’t be like that pet-“

Kihyun wasn’t entirely sure what happened. It was so quick he could barely keep up. The man had reached for his face; either to feel it or remove his mask. Both not good. He didn’t realize he had subconsciously clung on to Hyunwoo even more now; digging his fingers in hard. The obnoxious guy had been in the middle of his sleazy sentence when he screeched. Hyunwoo’s hand was holding the man’s wrist now with force. Kihyun blinked and looked at Hyunwoo’s face. The bigger male had a storm brewing in his eyes as he squeezed the man’s wrist harder making him whimper. “I don’t like people touching my things. Do that again and you’ll eat through a tube.” Hyunwoo’s voice lacked any emotion as the man whimpers. Is it because he almost touched Kihyun or revealed his face? The whole situation is confusing for the shorter male. Why did he care! Ugh stupid man was infuriating.

After a moment Hyunwoo released the guy’s wrist and gives him a withering look. Kihyun can see how enraged the man is but he must be somewhat smart as he doesn’t retaliate. The man had stumbled off in to the club now and Kihyun felt his shoulders slump. Hyunwoo said nothing as they both stood there. “Your things?” He said with a scoff up at Hyunwoo. He felt himself get yanked in to Hyunwoo’s chest as the taller male stared down at him. Whatever he was or wasn’t going to say was lost as he must have noticed something. “Time to go.” Kihyun couldn’t even get a squeak out as he was dragged away from the bar. “But wait!” He yelled at Hyunwoo and couldn’t be bothered to shiver when the night air hit him. Hyunwoo ignored him as he pulled Kihyun along. “Are you kidding me?!” There was so much more Kihyun needed to see! He needed to see more faces, get names! Hell anything would be good at this point. He was failing and that burned harshly in his chest.

Kihyun started yanking hard against Hyunwoo’s hold on his wrist when he heard the door they’d gone through bang open again. A quick look at the males pouring out told him that Hyunwoo had pissed that guy off. He felt dread pooling in his stomach as Hyunwoo yanked him down a narrow alleyway. “Are they after us?!” He asked with fear in his voice. He saw Hyunwoo peer behind them and Kihyun felt anxiety taking hold. “Can you answer my damn questions you giant-“ He was going to lay in to Hyunwoo. He was going to make the bigger man regret pulling him around like some doll. He was going to establish himself as an alpha male dammit! That is until Hyunwoo pressed him up against a cold, stone wall. He was going to teach Hyunwoo a lesson until the taller male looked down at him. 

He felt his mouth snap close right as Hyunwoo’s face swooped closer and lips pressed against his. Was that the sound of feet running by? Kihyun had no idea as he felt himself grip on to Hyunwoo like a damsel in distress. And he’d never admit that the feeling of Hyunwoo’s lips made his insides feel fuzzy. Hyunwoo’s hands gripped Kihyun’s waist so tightly it could bruise and the shorter male could care less. He just held on tighter and disregarded the voice in his head trying to talk sense in to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!

Such warm lips. So soft and giving. Kihyun could get lost in the feeling. Even the cold, biting stone behind his back didn’t bother him. Wait stone? His eyes flew open as he finally registered the strong fingers holding his waist and the warm body pressing him against the wall. Hyunwoo! That ogre! Kihyun’s brain ran with a thousand ideas before he finally settled for biting Hyunwoo’s lip. Hard. The taller male hissed and pulled back immediately. His brows were furrowed but he also looked confused. Kihyun shoved against his chest and Hyunwoo quickly stepped back. “What was that?!” Kihyun hissed out with a glare. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up the alleyway. Hyunwoo frowned but said nothing as he looked around them too. 

“The goon squad was after us.” He replied simply as if Kihyun was supposed to know what that all meant. “So you kissed me!” Was he really outraged or was he embarrassed that he had enjoyed it? That was a road Kihyun definitely wasn’t going down. He noticed Hyunwoo had remained silent so he looked at him again. The taller male was looking at him with stoic features once again. He was unreadable and Kihyun shifted on his feet after a few seconds. He’d have to be the bigger person and break the awkward silence obviously. Kihyun sighed in irritation now, “Who is the Goon Squad?” He asked it quietly now as exhaustion crept up his spine. “That guy from earlier had backup.” Kihyun didn’t allow surprise to filter on to his features at Hyunwoo’s reply. 

“That’s why we ran? You looked like you saw a ghost.” Kihyun awkwardly chuckled at his own comment as unease rolled in his stomach. “You ask a lot of questions.” Hyunwoo’s reply was a lot more gruff this time. Kihyun would have scoffed but a strong hand grabbed his and he was once again pulled down the alleyway. “It’s my job.” Kihyun muttered grumpily back. He wasn’t sure how Hyunwoo had managed to find the car as quickly as he did but Kihyun wasn’t complaining. He rested his head against the seat as Hyunwoo maneuvered the car back on to a busy street. After a few minutes of silence Kihyun’s patience gave out. “You know this would all be easier if you’d just fucking tell me something right?” He had turned to face Hyunwoo more who was still staring straight ahead. However the clenched hands on the steering wheel gave away how he was currently feeling. 

“That’s how you get killed Kihyun” Hyunwoo replied back in a deceptively calm voice, “Or you get other people killed.” It was quiet after Hyunwoo spoke but he could feel the anger pouring off Kihyun. “What right do you have to say that to me? You’re the bad guy not me! I’m trying to help while you just drag everything down! You tried to kill me remember?!” He clenched his jaw when he finished snapping at Hyunwoo. He felt pain in his heart. Pain in the memories trying to claw their way up. Hyunwoo was right in a shitty way. Dying for the right cause was still dying. Believing in something didn’t bring back those you lost along the way. Sometimes Kihyun wondered how he’d keep going but then he remembered all the innocent people who would be ruined by the darkness. “Who was it?” Hyunwoo’s sudden question made Kihyun flinch. He dug his fingers in to his thighs while staring straight ahead. “Was it a lover?” Hyunwoo spoke again but went quiet at Kihyun’s low chuckle. 

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Kihyun said calmly before looking out the window. The air in the car was tense but luckily the ride itself continued in a pained silence.

————————————————————————

Okay admittedly Hyunwoo could have handled that a lot better. He wasn’t the greatest with this whole social interaction thing. Most of his interactions could be considered fairly brief. Usually violent. Or threatened with violence. So he probably should have considered his attitude with Kihyun instead of just going on autopilot. To be fair he knew he’d fucked up the minute he mentioned Kihyun getting killed or someone else killed. He could feel the underlying despair from the shorter male. But how do you backtrack from that sort of thing? Even if he tried Kihyun refused to speak the entire ride back up to the little vacation house. He could only watch as Kihyun went inside quickly and was in the bathroom before Hyunwoo had finished removing his jacket. Water running was briefly heard before Kihyun reappeared.

They shared a look with one another and Hyunwoo found himself unable to read Kihyun. The shorter male had then simply turned on his heel to enter the bedroom. The light switched off a moment later leaving Hyunwoo standing in the living room alone. Okay so this was clearly not going in a very positive direction. After a beat of silence he pulled his phone out. Scrolling to his recent calls he leaned against the wall in the living room listening to the ringing. After a second the call was answered. “I fucked up.” Hyunwoo said gruffly in to the phone. The quiet chuckle on the other end made him feel both better and worse. “What do you need from me?” The amused voice of Hoseok asked. Hyunwoo paused in thought before replying, “Your boyfriend.”

After ending the call two minutes later Hyunwoo found himself creeping in to the bedroom. It was dark in there but the light trying to filter in through the curtains gave Hyunwoo just enough to see. He could see Kihyun curled up with his back facing the side Hyunwoo usually claimed. By the sound of the smaller male’s breathing he was sound asleep. Hyunwoo found himself quietly stripping down to his boxers before pulling on a t-shirt. He frowned again before very carefully crawling in to the bed. He moved slowly, like a cat, before he could lie down while watching Kihyun’s back. The male had stirred slightly but remained asleep. After a sigh escaped his lips Hyunwoo found himself gently easing closer to Kihyun. He could smell his freshly washed hair and the soap they were sharing. It was oddly comforting. 

When he was a lot closer Hyunwoo allowed himself to relax more. He listened to Kihyun breathing and found his eyes growing heavy. He was almost asleep when the smaller male began stirring. Before Hyunwoo could move back Kihyun had rolled over in his sleep to seek out the warmth close to him. Hyunwoo found himself stiffly lying there as Kihyun snuggled against him now. He waited to see if the shorter male was going to suddenly wake up and punch him but the light snores told him that wasn’t a probability. Yet. Even though it was probably a really bad idea Hyunwoo found himself gently laying an arm over Kihyun’s waist which prompted the sleeping male to cuddle in to Hyunwoo’s chest. He felt his heart clench at the sensation and had to resist the urge to hug Kihyun against him. 

It wasn’t surprising that the warmth from Kihyun’s body and his soft breathing once again made Hyunwoo’s eyes drift close. All the stress and anger in his mind felt far away as he allowed himself to finally slip in to sleep. 

————————————————————————

Kihyun’s eyes felt like they were glued shut but he managed to crack them open. Why was he even awake? It occurred to him he was quite toasty and it took a few seconds for him to realize he was snuggled up against Hyunwoo. His pride took a hit considering last night he wanted to murder the man. He was going to scoot away, really, but he paused to study Hyunwoo. The taller male looked so peaceful compared to when he was awake. His face was relaxed, no furrowed brows. He looked cute. And Kihyun hated that he looked cute because he was supposed to be hideous! He was about to mutter curses when the reason he was awake happened again. Someone was knocking. Knocking on the front door. Of the house they were hiding at. 

Kihyun felt a shiver of fear go up his spine and he found himself grabbing Hyunwoo’s shirt tightly in his hand. “Psst Hyunwoo!” He whisper yelled. The larger male stirred but remained asleep. Kihyun heard another knock and yanked on Hyunwoo’s shirt. “Wake up before we die!” He said louder and felt a wave of relief when Hyunwoo began shifting around. The taller male furrowed his brows before he opened his eyes in confusion. Kihyun watched as he realized they were basically snuggled up and that Kihyun was holding a fistful of his shirt. “Wha?” He managed to speak in a low voice, mostly from sleep. Even though Kihyun’s cheeks were suddenly red he lightly tugged on the shirt again, “There’s someone at the door!” He knew he probably looked freaked out and something must have clicked in Hyunwoo’s tired brain. 

He was surprised someone as muscular as Hyunwoo could roll gracefully but he did it. Hyunwoo was crouched by the bed digging around in a small black bag. Kihyun was about to ask him about it when Hyunwoo produced a sleek, black pistol in his hand. Kihyun dragged the blanket up to his chin and stared wide eyed at Hyunwoo. After a second the knocking became rhythmic; a pattern. Hyunwoo’s furrowed brows finally relaxed and he stood swiftly. He replaced the pistol in it’s hiding spot and before Kihyun could ask was out the bedroom door. He blinked like an owl trying to figure out what just happened before scrambling out of bed. He wrapped himself like a burrito and waddled out to the living room. 

He made it in time for Hyunwoo to fling the door open. There stood a tall male; taller than Hyunwoo but just a tiny amount. He was long and slender; model proportions gracing his body. His hair was bleached blonde and fluffy on his head. His eyes were lightly done up with eyeliner and a highlighter. Plump lips shined with gloss. He had a choker around his slender neck and a tight silk v-neck long sleeved shirt on his torso. His pants were tight skinny jeans that made his long legs even more obvious. He was beautiful and handsome. Kihyun felt a tiny sliver of envy but slapped it down a second later. “Nunu I am here at your disposal.” His voice was husky and amused as he reached out to pat Hyunwoo’s head. Hyunwoo scoffed but smiled softly at the man, “Thank you for coming Wonnie.” He spoke quietly which made Kihyun narrow his eyes. 

Before he could sneak away from this weird scene both the men were looking at him. “Oh! Is that him! He’s short.” The so called Wonnie spoke quickly as he walked across the living room quickly. Kihyun felt his mouth fall open at the taller male’s remarks. “Excuse me?!” Was all he could say before the taller male grabbed his chin and turned his head left to right. “Mm he has nice features, I’m thinking....pink?” Hyunwoo face palmed at the remark before moving closer to them. “This is Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo indicated at the male still holding Kihyun’s chin. “Hyungwon this is Kihyun.” Kihyun glared at Hyungwon when his eyes settled back on him. He reached up and slapped at the hand so it released him. He waddled back a step before glaring at both men. “What’s he doing here? Aren’t we hiding?” He gritted out. 

Hyungwon’s amused chuckle did nothing for Kihyun’s growing irritation. “I’m here to give you a makeover.” Hyungwon lifted a large black bag that Kihyun didn’t realize he had until now. “It’s to keep you safe.” Hyunwoo butted in quickly. “I think no.” Kihyun huffed. “I’m not letting him near my face and what’s with the pink thing?” He needed coffee to deal with these two. “Your hair of course.” Hyungwon replied smoothly while brushing past Kihyun in to the kitchen. “WHAT?” He shouted before locking eyes on Hyunwoo. “Are you insane? I’m not changing my looks! Unless you plan on doing it you’ll have to tie me up because I refuse.” He felt himself sneering by the time he finished speaking. They had a stare down now; neither man giving up or looking away. 

“Oh he’s going to don’t worry!” Hyungwon cheerfully called out from the kitchen while clattering sounds could be heard. Kihyun felt a weird satisfaction at the alarmed look Hyunwoo now wore.


End file.
